Ethan Jones
Ethan Jones Biography Ethan is Blaine's younger half-brother. He is from Los Angeles. Ethan briefly enters into a relationship with a girl named, Allison in Love,Love,Love, but decides to break up with her in Black F. He was in a small relationship with Skyler White until he cheated on her with Mia, which she finds out about in Props and consequently breaks up with him. He is made fun of for being half white and half black. Up until Goodbye, he was a member of the school's Teen Addiction. Relationships Skyler White (crush one sided, ended) They go on their first date in the episode Black F, but shortly after Ethan starts dating Allison. This causes some friction between Skyler and Allison, although the two later on manage to become friends. Soon after Ethan and Allison's break up. When Jason cancels his date with Skyler, she goes and asks Ethan out. It is implied that Ethan and Skyler are dating from'' ''Scandals until Skyler reveals in PROM! that he stopped calling her after she fainted at the dance. Later, Skyler asks Ethan to Prom and he accepts, marking the beginning of their relationship. In Props, Skyler tells Ethan that she is still insecure about getting intimate with him and they fight, leading Ethan to cheat on her with Mia. In Halcyon, Skyler finally finds out that Ethan slept with Mia and breaks up with him. In Goodbye, Ethan tries to apologize to Skyler by singing Hero (Acoustic) to her, but she refuses to forgive him. Shortly afterwards, Skyler accepts to go out on a date with Jason, making Ethan jealous. Allison (ex-girlfriend) Ethan starts dating Allison because he knows he won't get made fun of when he dates her, even though he knows that she is very mean. However, Ethan breaks up with Allison when she crosses a line by insulting Skyler. Since then, Allison has shown interest in Ethan, although she admits in PROM! that she just doesn't want Skyler to have Ethan over her. Mia Hardesty (sexual) Their relationship begins in Props, when Mia decides to seduce Ethan and consequently break Skyler's heart because she's attacking Teen Addiction under Sue's orders. Asking for his help to choreograph a Cheerios number, she manages to draw him away from Skyler, and eventually has sex with him. In Halcyon, Mia tells Skyler about her hookup with Ethan, and she confronts Ethan. When doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. Songs Solos Season Three: Song ndj.png|StarStruck (Love,Love,Love)|link=StarStruck Song nfvmc.png|Shades (Black F)|link=Shades Song ncom.png|Hero (Props)|link=Hero Song n cv.png|Hero (Acoustic) (Props)|link=Hero (Acoustic) Duets Season Three: Song as.png|Pretending (Skyler White) (Trio)|link=Pretending Song aaaa.png|You Can Come To Me (Skyler White) (Music Videos)|link=You Can Come To Me Song nfmv.png|Total Eclipse To The Heart (Skyler White) (Suprises)|link=Total Eclipse To The Heart Song jkf.png|Dance With Me (Mia Hardesty) (The Opening)|link=Dance With Me Song jeid.jpg|No Air (Skyler White) (Props)|link=No Air Song aos.png|I Love Christmas (Skyler White) (SLAM, Actually)|link=I Love Christmas Song oejs.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Skyler White) (PROM!)|link=Rolling In The Deep Song ijfd.jpg|Endless Love (Skyler White) (PROM!)|link=Endless Love Category:Character Category:Teen Addiction